Charly
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer |Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Altersbedingtes Herzversagen Kates Facebook-Seite |Rang1=Hauskätzchen |RName1=Charly (Purdy) |Rang2=Einzelläufer |RName2=Charly (Purdy) |Rang3=Ältester |RName3=Charly (Purdy) |lebend=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Verbannt, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal |verstorben=Dunkelste Nacht |erwähnt=Fluss aus Feuer, Die letzten Geheimnisse, The Ultimate Guide}} Charly (Original: Purdy) ist ein stämmiger, pummeliger, dunkel braun gefleckter und gestreifter Kater mit verfilztem, verstrubbeltem, zerzaustem, zotteligem Fell, zerfetzten Ohren, grauer Schnauze, einem großen, runden Kopf, brüchigen Zähnen, und rheumageplagten, gelben Augen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Charly war einst ein Hauskätzchen und lebte bei einem Zweibeiner. Als dieser starb, wurde er von seinem neuen Besitzer vertrieben und ist jetzt ein Einzelläufer. Jedoch wusste sich Charly immer zu helfen und ernährte sich bei vielen anderen Zweibeinern, welche sich offenbar viele Namen für ihn überlegten, so viele, dass er seinen eigenen fast vergaß. :Als ein freilaufender Hund die vier auserwählten Katzen und ihre zwei Begleiter verfolgt, hilft er ihnen, indem er den Katzen von den Ästen eines Baumes aus zuruft, dass sie hinaufklettern sollen. Nachdem die Gefahr vorüber ist, wollen die anderen Krieger gerne jagen. Charly jedoch meint, es gäbe einen einfacheren Weg, an Nahrung zu kommen. Er führt die Krieger zu einen Zweibeinergarten, wo sie Fische fangen. Als Krähenpfote ein Zeichen vom SternenClan bekommt, erklären sie ihm, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Wassernest der Sonne sind. Anschließend bietet er ihnen an, sie durch den Zweibeinerort zu führen. Die Anderen willigen ein. :Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass Charly keine Ahnung hat, wo er die Katzen nun hinführt. Aber obwohl er alt und sein Gedächtnis eingerostet ist, gelingt es ihm seltsamerweise immer, einen geeigneten Platz zum Schlafen oder für die Jagd ausfindig zu machen. Bald erweist er sich auch als nützlicher Beistand im Kampf gegen eine Rattenmeute, welche die Katzen angreift. Schließlich findet er doch den Weg aus dem Zweibeinerort, als alle schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten. Er führt die Katzen in einen Wald, wo sie die Nacht verbringen. Das letzte Stück bis zum Wassernest der Sonne kann er die Krieger allerdings nicht begleiten, da zwischen Meer und Wald eine Art Hügelland ohne größere Pflanzen liegt, in welchem sich Charly unwohl fühlt. Er gelobt jedoch, ein paar Tage auf die Rückkehr der Freunde zu warten. Mondschein :Charly wartet auf die auserwählten Katzen am Waldrand und begrüßt sie, als sie zusammen mit der Dächsin Mitternacht ihren Heimweg vom Wassernest der Sonne antreten. Daraufhin macht er selbst Bekanntschaft mit Mitternacht und droht ihr zunächst, da er sie für eine feindliche Dächsin hält. Jedoch können die Anderen ihn aufhalten, obwohl sein Misstrauen und seine Angst gegenüber der Dächsin nicht verfliegen. Als die Katzen von zwei aggressiven Füchsen angegriffen werden, will er sich zunächst alleine auf sie stürzen, wird jedoch von Mitternacht, welche den Konflikt friedlich lösen kann, zurückgehalten. Als Mitternacht den Auserwählten und ihren Begleitern empfiehlt, durch die Berge zurückzureisen, versucht Charly, die Katzen aufzuhalten, denn er weiß über die lauernden Gefahren Bescheid. Mitternacht hält ihn jedoch zurück und so bleibt er im Wald zurück und kann sich nur noch von seinen Freunden verabschieden. Staffel 3 Verbannt :Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif, Bernsteinpelz, Krähenfeder, dessen Sohn Windpfote, Sturmpelz, Bach, Nacht, Fang und die drei Geschwister Häherpfote, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote begegnen ihm auf dem Weg in die Berge zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers. Charly freut sich, seine alten Freunde wiederzusehen und begleitet sie auf der Reise. Er rettet Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Windpfote vor drei Hunden. Am Waldrand trennt er sich wieder von der Katzentruppe. Sonnenaufgang :Brombeerkralle lädt ihn ein, sich dem DonnerClan anzuschließen. Dies lehnt der alte Kater zuerst ab, jedoch fragt Farnpelz ihn auch und Charly stimmt schließlich zu. Er nimmt, wie Minka, keinen Kriegernamen an. Zudem glaubt er, ähnlich wie Wolkenschweif, nicht an den SternenClan. Er wird ein Ältester und freundet sich recht schnell mit Mausefell an. Beide werden sehr gute Freunde und reden oft über die jungen Katzen. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Charly befindet sich bei Mausefell und Langschweif im Ältestenbau und erzählt seine Geschichten. :Charly hilft Häherfeder bei der Kontrolle der Felsspalten, und redet pausenlos auf ihn ein. Als sie fertig sind, verspricht er, dass Häherfeder jederzeit auf ihn zählen kann. Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Charly verteidigt gemeinsam mit Mausefell den Ältestenbau. Als sie stirbt, sagt er ihr noch, dass sie so jetzt doch einen Kriegertod gestorben ist. Nach ihrem Tod wacht er über sie. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt ''Dunkelste Nacht :Am Mondsee erhalten die Heilerkatzen eine gemeinsame Vision und als sie sich auf dem Territorium des SternenClans wiederfinden, sieht Erlenherz unter den versammelten Katzen Charly und beginnt zu schnurren. Fluss aus Feuer :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Als Bernsteinpfote ihm nasses Moos als Nestpolster bringt, schlägt er ihr vor, dass sie das Moos gemeinsam draußen ausbreiten und es von der Sonne trocknen lassen. :Er bietet Wurzellicht an, sich eine Maus mit ihm zu teilen und seiner Geschichte zu lauschen. :''Rest folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Er taucht auf, als er Mausefell zum Schmutzplatz begleitet. Diese meint, dass sie den Platz alleine findet, aber Charly meint, dass Gesellschaft nicht schaden kann, weshalb Mausefell seufzend zustimmt. Nebelsterns Omen : Taubenflugs Schicksal :Er trauert um seine Baugefährtin Mausefell, welche beim Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis gestorben. Taubenflug fragt sich, was er nun ohne sie tun wird. :''Folgt Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Victoria Holmes gab bekannt, dass er mit einem Akzent spricht, ähnlich wie den, der in der Grafschaft von Yorkshire vorkommt. *Vicky ist der Meinung, dass er nach seinem Tod in den SternenClan kommtVickys Facebook-Seite und auch Kate mutmaßt, dass er möglicherweise zumindest ins Randgebiet des SternenClans kommt.Kates Blog **Später bestätigt Kate, dass Charly in den SternenClan gekommen ist, da "Mausefell darauf bestehen würde". Fehler *In der Deutschen Version wird sein Aussehen zum Teil leicht verändert. Dort wird er nämlich als massig mit zotteligem, borstigem Fell und zottigen Ohren beschrieben. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Distelblatts Geschichte wird er fälschlicherweise als Ältester aufgelistet, obwohl er im Original eigentlich als Einzelläufer aufgeführt ist. *In Taubenflugs Schicksal wird er zweimal mit schwarzem Fell beschrieben. Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Purdy.Kp.byMohn.png|Hauskätzchen Purdy.Lo.byMohn.png|Einzelläufer Purdy.Lo.alternativ.byMohn.png|Einzelläufer, alternativ (zottige Ohren) Zitate Quellen en:Purdy fi:Sulo fr:Isidore nl:Snorre pl:Piękniś ru:Пурди Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere